Their Own After-Party
by Inazuma1928
Summary: The basketball team of Shutoku High decided to throw a party for the seniors graduating. Takao be, well, himself got drunk and Midorima had to take him home.


This is the last time Midorima is going to allow Takao to drag him to a party. It was less of a party and more of a gathering at their captain's house to send a farewell to the 3rd years who were leaving Shutoku. Except, there was alcohol at this gathering. And lots of it.

Midorima personally never liked the feeling of being drunk, so you could say that he was the mature, sober person that was going to keep everyone in the house from killing themselves due to too much alcohol.

"Shin-chan~! Come one, please!" the raven-haired point guard cooed, wrapping his arms around the shooter's neck once again. About a thousand veins popped in Midorima's forehead but he surprisingly kept his anger cool enough that he didn't punch Takao.

"I've told you already Takao, I'm not drinking that," Midorima calmly stated while he shrugged the boy off of him, turning bored eyes towards the point guard. Takao was holding a glass beer bottle towards Midorima, begging him to drink it. Yeah, Midorima did drink a bottle or two already but he knew his limit. And if he drank any more he'd be officially drunk.

If Midorima thought Takao was annoying before, than he was surely in for it now that Takao was drunk. Takao pouted at Midorima and finally set down the bottle on the glass coffee table. Midorima rested his head back against the couch and sighed out of relief that his torture was ending, but the relief disappeared in a matter of mere seconds.

"Mm.. Shin-chan, you're warm.." Takao murmured softly, falling over into Midorima's lap. The point guard sighed contently as he curled himself closer to the other's radiating body heat. Midorima was completely red faced and he grabbed the fabric of the couch, completely shocked at his friend's actions and at how close he was.

"Midorima," a deep voice stated from above him, making the green-haired teen shoot his head up at the voice. None other than Otsubo Taisuke -his terrifying former captain- was standing over him raising an eyebrow at the two on the couch, more confused as to why Takao was laying where he was than anything else.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Midorima stuttered out, staring up at one of the few people that he was generally terrified of. Otsubo suddenly did something that scared him more than Otsubo threatening him would have. Otsubo smiled.

"Don't worry Midorima-kun! I understand! But you should probably get him home before he's impossible to move from that couch. Or your crotch for that matter," Otsubo giggled and winked, raising a bottle to his lips. This must be who you get when you feed the captain about five bottles of alcohol; a giggly, peppy, schoolboy personality. Otsubo messed with Midorima's hair before skipping away towards Miyaji who was threatening to beat everyone with a crow bar instead of a pineapple.  
With a deep blush at the Captain's words, Midorima glanced down at the point guard who was practically drooling in his lap.

"Uh.. Takao..? You need to get up, Takao," Midorima murmured softly, lightly shaking the smaller boy's shoulder. After a few moments the boy stirred and looked up lazily at Midorima, a soft smile slowly creeping up onto his lips.

"Mm.. Shin-chan.. Is it morning yet?" the boy slurred, rubbing his eyes. As much as he tried not to, Midorima had to admit to himself that Takao looked absolutely adorable when he wasn't trying to annoy the hell out him.

"No, it's still nighttime. I'm going to take you home now, okay?" the shooter murmured softly, leaning close to Takao so he didn't have to speak too loudly. Takao nodded his head and sat back up, holding his head in his hand.

"Ow.." Takao murmured as he squinted his eyes shut. Midorima sighed as he recollected all the moments that he told Takao to not drink so much and to take it easy. He stood up off the couch and looked down at Takao expectantly. With a drunken, flushed, red face, Takao stood up but put too much trust into his sense of balance and started to fall forward. Because he didn't drink all that much, Midorima had enough of a reaction to hold his arms out and catch the point guard then hold Takao against himself.

"Are you alright, Takao?" The shooter asked, putting Takao's arm around his own neck and placing his arm around Takao's torso so it'd be easy for the two to walk.

"Mmhm.." Takao mumbled, leaning most of his weight onto Midorima. Midorima sighed and walked towards the front door with Takao, waving bye at the 3rd years.

Midorima and Takao both stepped out onto the street and Takao started to shiver and press himself closer into Midorima. Midorima gave the other boy a strange look but ignored him. It was no where near cold out.. but maybe Midorima's just thinking like that because he was smart enough to grab a jacket.

"Takao, do you have your cell phone on you?" Midorima asked after a few steps, turning his head towards his drowsy friend. Midorima did bring his own cell phone, but he didn't have Takao's sister's number saved. He did have Takao's parents' numbers on his phone, but he knew that it wouldn't be too smart to call the drunk boy's parents right now. And the reason he wanted to call his sister was because.. uh.. he didn't want to be held responsible for the boy any longer than he had to. Yeah, that sounds right.

The smaller boy nodded his head but that was the only response he gave Midorima. The shooter growled but took a deep breathe and tried again.

"Can I see it?" he asked between gritted teeth, getting a bit tired of having to hold all of Takao's weight.

"Mm.. Pocket.." the boy murmured, practically snoring already.

"Can you hand it to me?" Midorima growled, the thread of his patience growing thin. After about a minute or two Midorima was about to ask the question again because he thought Takao didn't hear him, but then Takao started giggling against Midorima's chest.

"Find it," Takao murmured, still giggling. At first Midorima was going to refuse to do such actions but when he realized that Takao was completely serious he realized that he didn't have much choice.

"Grr.. fine.." Midorima muttered after looking around himself to see if anyone was around to see what he was about to do. There was no one else on the street due to the fact that it _was_ about two in the morning, and Midorima groaned as he glanced down at Takao's pants. Slowly and carefully, Midorima slipped a hand into Takao's front pocket that was closest to Midorima. There was nothing in it so he quickly pulled his hand out, slipping it into the other front pocket. Midorima's attention was perked when his fingers brushed against an object and he reached specifically for whatever that was. When he went to grab it he noticed the layer of fabric keeping him from getting a good hold. He froze when he realized what he was actually holding onto -what he's been squeezing, rubbing, and tugging at- wasn't an item at all. He was so startled by his own actions that he kept his hand in Takao's pocket, and the only thing that drew the shooter back into the reality of his actions was the sound leaving the boy against him.

"Sh-Shin-chan.. what are you..? Mmph!" Takao moaned, startled, himself not prepared for Midorima touching him in that way. It just felt so _good_.

Only when Takao actually started to rub back against Midoirma's hand did the shooter pull his hand away. His face was beat red and he desperately tried to convince himself that Takao was only making those sounds because he was drunk.  
He finally found Takao's damned phone in one of his back pockets and he opened it. Luckily there wasn't a lock so he went to the contacts and pulled up Takao's sister's number.

"Kazunari! I was sure you'd be too drunk to call me. Looks like Shin-chan took care of you, huh?" the girl's voice on the other end chirped, sounding like a preppy female Takao.

"Actually, it's Midorima. And don't call me 'Shin-chan'," Midorima grumbled, annoyed already at the girl. She was just as bad or maybe even worse than Takao when it came to annoying the green-haired shooter. She's worse because Midorima can't hit her when she takes it too far unlike Takao.

"Sorry Shin-chan~! Anyways, how shit-faced is my brother?" she asked with a giggle.

"Very. I just called to tell you that I'm bringing him home now," Midorima explained, not wanting to make small talk with the younger girl. She awkwardly started laughing and an uneasy feeling started to rise in Midorima.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, not actually wanting to know the answer.

"Actually, no one's home. My dad's at a business meeting, my mom's out with friends on a cruise ship to sightsee and won't be back for at least a couple of days, and I'm at a friend's," she told him, laughing awkwardly.

"So where the hell am I taking Takao for the night?!"

"I was sort of hoping you could take him to your place for the night. And if you can't do that, could you at least stay with him at our place? I don't want Kazunari to be alone when he's like that," she murmured, sounding apologetic and caring. Midorima growled and glanced at the still figure under his arm. Takao's eyes were almost shut and the brown color that actually shoed were hazy and fuzzy, showing that the boy wasn't too far away from falling asleep. He really wasn't in any state to be left alone in his home.

"Fine, I'll keep him at my house. What time should I take him back to his house?" Midorima finally complied, sighing into the phone and looking away from the boy.

"Aw, Shin-chan! You sound like an adorable, caring boyfriend! So kawaii! Bring him up any time you want to, lover boy!" she squealed and laughed before hanging up. Midorima forcefully shoved Takao's phone into his own pocket and turned around, facing the direction of his own home.

The trip to his house was a difficult and long one what with Takao not putting any effort into actually walking and Midorima had to carry the boy the whole way there. It would have been easier if he just picked Takao up and carried him bridal style but that would have been to embarrassing if anyone actually saw him doing it. So he just dealt with the heavy weight on his right arm until he got to his house.

Luckily for Midorima, his father and his mother were out on a date night and most likely wouldn't be back until the next day, and his sister was at one of her friend's houses. It took a bit of struggling and cussing to finally get Takao into Midorima's room, and when they were finally there Midorima locked the door behind them. It would not be a good thing if his mother walked in and saw that Midorima's drunk friend was there without her permission. The now asleep Takao was rested against Midorima's arm, slowly slipping off the bigger body. Midorima easily caught him with a sigh and laid Takao on his bed and pulled off the others shoes and socks, leaving them on the floor. Takao stirred a bit but feel back asleep, curling into a ball. Midorima let out a small smile at the sight and turned to face the other direction. He pulled off his own t-shirt and threw it into a hamper across the room. He pulled off his shoes and socks, and after glancing back to make sure Takao was asleep, he pulled off his dark pants as well. He pulled on a pair of baggy shorts and walked to his nightstand that was right next to his bed to set down his glasses and Takao's cellphone.

Midorima planned to sleep on the couch that was against the wall of his room, and let Takao take the bed. One, because he was already asleep on it, and two, he was drunk and in the morning his hangovered self would want nothing more than to not fall off when he rolled around. But sadly, his plans were interrupted not a second after Midorima placed down his glasses when Takao pulled him onto the bed.

If Midorima knew that Takao was going to pull him down he would have easily held his ground, but alas, he wasn't prepared in the slightest.

"T-Takao?! What are you doing!?" Midorima let out in surprise when he caught himself before he crushed Takao with his weight. His forearms were on either side of Takao's smiling, flushed face and his knees were on either side of the point guard's waist. Midorima went to get off of Takao but the raven wrapped his arms around the shooter's neck, keeping him where he was.

"Takao, what are you doing?" Midorima asked a second time, this time a bit quieter and calmer.

"Nothing~!" Takao giggled, starting to play with the green hair at the base of the other's neck.

"Takao, let me up."

"Mm! No!" Takao exclaimed childishly, tightening his hold to the point Midorima's face was shoved closer.

"Takao, let me-" Midorima tried again but froze when Takao lifted his leg and brushed it against Midorima's groin. Midorima's eyes widened at the pressure and he choked back whatever sounds were about to come out. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he gazed at the boy beneath who had a lustful smirk played on his lips.

"Shin-chan~! Please play with me!" Takao purred before pulling the other down for their lips to meet.

Takao's lips were soft when compared to Midorima's rough, chapped ones. Yet they seemed to fit perfectly with each other, so perfectly that even Midorima enjoyed the kiss. So when they finally parted, Takao looked up at his friend expectantly, waiting for either a punch or something else violent.

"Takao, you're drunk," Midorima stated, a soft blush on his cheeks, not planning on hitting the other boy. Through his hazy, not good eyesight he saw Takao's smile grow and saw him lean forward again. Their lips met again and after enough coaxing Midorima finally kissed back. The kiss became wet and hot and the two's bodies pressed into each other at just right places.

"T-Takao.. we.. we need to stop before.." Midorima panted, gazing down at the other's lustful eyes.

"But Shin-chan.. we can't stop now," Takao panted back, just as breathless if not more. His fingers reached for Midorima's shorts and managed to pull them and the boxers underneath down a few inches before his hands were pulled away and pinned above his head.

"T-Takao.. we can't.." Modorima murmured, his expression telling Takao that he really _did_ want him. A small smile was followed after an expression of shock on Takao's face.

"Oh, Shin-chan. You're such a gentleman, you know that?" Takao purred, pulling the shooter into a hug. Midorima tensed but relaxed into the hug, tucking his chin into the crook of Takao's neck.

"But you know, that doesn't exactly get rid of our problems, now does it?" Takao continued, softly pressing his lips into the sensitive skin behind Midorima's ear. The other's breathe hitched at the action and he looked over at Takao.

"Takao, what are you..?" Midorima breathed, his words being stopped as Takao's thigh pressed itself against his sensitive and hard member. He looked over at Takao questioningly even as his eyes drooped with pleasure and soft sounds left the back of his throat.

Takao smirked at the gaze and continued rubbing his thigh against the other. Now that he thought about it, He had no plans of them having sex -or at least not when he was drunk and he wouldn't remember their quality time together- but that didn't mean they couldn't get rid of their aching hard-ons together.

Forcing some self-control on himself Midorima held Takao's leg still and looked up at the boy. He also scooted down the bed away from Takao's reach and his ability to manipulate Midorima's self-control with his touch.

"Shin-chan.." Takao whimpered, moving his palm to press into his own groin. Midorima could do nothing but stare as the drunk boy in front of him pleasured himself.

"Shin-chan.. I.. I want you.. mm! To t-touch me.." Takao begged softly, rocking his hips into his own hand. Midorima immediately started crawling towards Takao, paused and thought about what he was going to do and if it was the right thing, then continued until he was hovering back over the boy. He lightly pulled Takao's hand away and reached to unzip his jeans. The jeans were pulled off and pushed onto the floor. Midorima pulled Takao against him and gazed down into those big, hazy, brown eyes. He then proceeded to dip his hand into Takao's underwear being responded with small pleased moans coming from Takao.

Midorima continued -rubbing and squeezing- and groaned himself at his partner's pleasured moans. Takao clung almost helplessly to Midorima, digging his nails into the other's shoulders and rocking his hips back and forth into the other's hand. Midorima winced at the sharpness but didn't stop his hand's movements.

"Sh..! Shinta.. Shintarou, I'm..! Mm.." Takao moaned, wrapping his arms around Midorima's neck and pulling himself closer. Midorima nodded and sped up his movements, pressing the tip of his finger against Takao's tip, sending the boy over the edge. Takao pulled Midorima even closer and came with a loud moan, trying to muffle his sounds by pressing his lips into Midorima's shoulder.  
When he came down from his high he glanced at Midorima.

"Mm.. Shin-chan. What about your, um.." Takao murmured embarrassedly, pointing down at the other's crotch.

"I got it," Midorima muttered, turning his red face away from Takao.

Takao reached for the other shorts and pulled them down enough to show Midorima's hard member.

"I wanna help, Shin-chan.." Takao murmured, lowering his head until his lips were mere inches from the other's cock.

"T-Takao, you don't.. have to.." Midorima stuttered, looking down as his friend closed the distance. Midorima shot his head back and choked back a loud moan when he felt the hot, wet mouth of Takao engulf him. He clenched the sheets in his fists tightly so he wouldn't pull at Takao's head.

Takao's never actually done something like this before and he was trying to learn as he went. He learned that when you press your tongue along the underside you get a loud moan. You don't use nails or teeth unless it's very lightly, and if it _is_ lightly you get your partner to pant. He also learned a few other things but his favorite was that when you dip the tip of your tongue into the slit you get the other to call out your name and cum. Takao winced as he swallowed the bitter salty fluid but did so anyway.

He glanced up and saw that Midorima was still relishing in the amount of pleasure he was given, with his head tilted back and the smallest of smiles on his lips. Midorima finally looked back down at Takao, turning the smile to him.

Midorima lightly pushed the other down onto his back and crawled over him, staying that his face was hovering slightly over Takao's.

"Sh.. Shin-chan..?" Takao murmured, looking up at the boy above him. He was silenced by a pair of lips pressing against his own. He relaxed against them and wrapped his arms around the others neck. The two then proceeded to crawl up to the pillows and continue their soft kisses until they fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takao woke up snuggled into someone else's bare chest with the person's left arm wrapped around him and light streaming in through a window. He sighed and snuggled closer a few seconds before everything clicked in his mind that he wasn't in his own home. His eyes shot open and he warily looked up at whoever he was pressed against.

"Sh-Shin-chan?!" he let out, recognizing the green hair and the facial structure immediately. Midorima stirred a bit and rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach and Takao was pinned under his arm.

"Just shut up Takao.. I'll explain everything.. then.." Midorima murmured, resting his head on the pillow the was under Takao's head, his hot breathe fanning Takao's neck and ear. Takao blushed and tensed at the hot air, biting his bottom lip.

What exactly_ happened_ between them while he was drunk? If only he could just move the sheets enough to see if they were both naked from the waist down. He couldn't feel if he had boxers on or if it was just the sheet and all he could see was Midorima's naked chest. But.. Midorima wouldn't take advantage of his drunken state.. would he?

"Shin-chan.." Takao murmured softly, waking the other up at the sound of his name. He was going to scold Takao for waking him up a second time but thought better of it when he saw Takao's expression. The smaller boy just looked so vulnerable and scared and unsure.

Midorima sat up in bed and looked down at Takao before pulling him up with him. Takao squeaked as he was lifted off the bed and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't feel any pain in his backside. He was pulled into the other's arms and when he looked up he saw the other wasn't facing him and had an embarrassed blush the whole way up to his ears.

"Hey Shin-chan.." Takao murmured again, lightly tracing his finger along the indents of muscle on the other's chest.

"Hmm?"

"Did we fuck last night?" Takao asked bluntly, looking brown eyes up at Midorima. A choked sound of shock left the back of Midorima's throat and he looked down at Takao, holding the boy away.

"D-Don't say it so distastefully!" Midorima exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, how the hell else am I supposed to say it?" Takao asked, playfully glaring at the other.

"I don't know.. Just don't say it like _that,_" Midorima grumbled, still blushing.

"Well, did we?"

"N-No.."

"..What _did_ we do?" Takao asked after watching how embarrassed Midorima was getting. He wouldn't be like this if they didn't do anything.

"Shin-chan..?" Takao continued, raising an eyebrow as Midorima stuttered and refused to make eye contact. Takao licked his lips and a strange taste met the buds on his tongue.

Oh.. So _that's_ what they did..

Takao started to giggle and then the giggling grew into laughter that needed to be muffled by the back of his hand. Midorima's irritation grew a bit at the laughter and he started to glare a bit at the other.

"So, Shin-chan~" Takao purred closing the distance between the two, resting his hands on either side of Midorima's waist and leaned until their noses were about to touch.

"What is it..?" Midorima asked, leaning a little away from the other.

"Did I moan your name... Shintarou?" Takao asked, a small, smug smile on his lips. When he said the other's name, he added a seductive twinge and a small moan to coat the word, drooping his eyelids and arching his back sexually. Midorima's face lit up bright red and backed away from the other, a gasp leaving his lips at the other's sudden seduction.

Takao didn't even get to relish in the humor of Midorima's reaction when he felt a familiar bile rise up in his throat. He sprinted off the bed and into Midorima's bathroom. When Midorima walked in after the dark-haired boy Takao's head was over the toilet bowl and he was making the most disgusting and painful sounds. Takao was comforted slightly when he felt Midorima crouch down next to him and rest his hand softly on his back, making gentle and soothing motions.

"I tried to get you to stop, Takao. You really should listen more often," Midorima scolded, still soothing the other boy with a gentle massage. After a few moments and Takao was sure he wouldn't puke when he tried to talk, he glanced at Midorima and through ragged deep breathing he spoke.

"Th.. thanks for taking care of me Shin-chan.. I.. appreciate it.." Takao murmured, a soft smile taking over his expression before he retched and puked into the toilet. Unseen to Takao, a small blush and smile were on Midorima's face.

"Of course, who the hell else would keep you from killing yourself?" Midorima muttered, even though Takao knew that Midorima truly did care for him. He's such a tsundere.

"Shin-chan.." Takao murmured, leaning into the other body.

"What is it, Takao?" Midorima asked in a monotone voice, even as he pulled the other into a more comfortable position and gently combed through his dark hair.

"Hey uh, does this mean that we're together now..?" Takao asked shyly, an embarrassed flush on his face. He didn't know why he's feeling so bold as to bring up a romantic relationship between them.

"..Idiot. Of course we are," Midorima muttered, resting his chin on top of Takao's head. At those four words Takao smiled widely and curled into Midorima once again.


End file.
